


Cyclamen

by kaikous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humour, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Mild Angst, a little OOC maybe, kagakuro brotp, obligatory had to move away but came back au, teen up rating cause of kagami and aomine’s potty mouths, will add ships/characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikous/pseuds/kaikous
Summary: Akashi would always see his blue haired friend in the hospital, til one day the boy was nowhere to be found.(not scheduled updates so expect random chapters at 3am)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic im ever posting so please forgive me if it fails hardcore. also excuse plotholes half the time im writing this at 3am so when i reread it im just “oh fuck” and have to rewrite a whole scene cause of something i mentioned a chapter before. another also please excuse oocness but hey thats the point of fanfics right i do what i want anyway please be gentle thank.
> 
> (chapters will get longer as the fic progresses i promise)

“Kagami-kun, how are you not fat?” Kuroko asked, looking at the man in front of him in slight disgust as he ate his 9th burger. Honestly, instead of a tiger one would think he’s a bear ready for hibernation.

“Fast metabolism?” Tetsuya only sighed in response. God damn sonic speed metabolism, then, he thought in his mind.

“Anyways, I should be the one complaining at you. I mean sure, you’re literally only just free, but still. Only small fries? You’re not living,” Kagami retorted with a mouthful. Really, how could someone live with just fries?

“Please speak after you’ve swallowed. It’s gross,” Kuroko groaned, eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh. Sorry,” Taiga replied unapologetically. He wiped his mouth and tapped his phone which lay next to his tray on the table. A small twinkle of joy appeared in his eyes. “Aomine says he’s got some time off on Friday and he’s free to hang out.”

“Hmm. Tell him we can do whatever he wants as long as it’s nothing borderline creepy,” Kuroko acknowledged, “because last time we let him decide I wanted to bleach my eyes.”

“Yeah.. What kind of grown man has that many panties? What the fuck is he using them for?? You know what, I don’t want to know.” Kagami shoved another burger in his mouth in an attempt to erase the mental images in his mind. Never again did he want to see that many lewd things in one drawer.

Tetsuya chuckled lightly and quietly sipped his milkshake, peering at the people that strolled past the window and mind wandering. He thought back to his younger years, when he was still only but a child, and to the small, ruby-eyed friend he had made in that hospital.

When Kuroko arrived back in Japan, he’d see a scarlet haired man on the news. The man always looked oddly familiar, but Tetsuya couldn’t find anything recognisable in his chilling heterochromatic eyes. 

Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko didn’t remember a Seijuurou in his childhood. Maybe Seijuurou was his ruby-eyed friend. Memories of that time were jumbled and missing, as transferring to America and the dozens of surgeries he’d had made him forget most.

“-oko. Ku~ro~ko~. Oi, you idiot. I’m talking to you.”

Kuroko swivelled his head to the interrupting voice, faintly annoyed. “What, Kagami-kun?”

“You zoned out. I was saying that Momoi got accepted into that uni she wanted to go to. Well, there wasn’t any way she wasn’t going to be accepted, but still,” Taiga informed him, snatching Kuroko’s empty milkshake carton and putting it on the tray.

“Oh. She’ll probably invite us all for a celebration,” Kuroko mused and tapped his fingers gingerly on the table.

Their friend, Momoi Satsuki, was one of the smartest people they knew. Kagami often called her the “human encyclopaedia” because Momoi seemed to know everything. Although Kuroko had really only actually met Momoi (and Aomine) a couple months ago, he still felt attached and comfortable with her. Kagami knew the two from his childhood and when Kuroko and him became friends in America, Taiga often spoke of them. Momoi eventually convinced him to make a group chat for the four of them to talk as she wanted to talk to the “Tetsu-kun” she heard so much about when Kagami called up to see how she and Aomine were doing. 

Kuroko was a little impressed that Momoi had gotten into uni as well as doing her job at a business corporation. He couldn’t even dream of being able to handle university and a job at the same time.

“Knowing her,” Kagami agreed. “Any-who, let’s get moving. If we’re late to afternoon class Riko’s dad will actually murder us in cold blood.”

“Ughhh. Biology,” Kuroko moaned, slouchily standing and grabbing his rucksack.

Aida Kagetora wasn’t their biology teacher, but he was often on patrol around the college to make sure no one was touching his precious Riko. He was always in the right place at the right time for catching late students and Kagami would be unsurprised if Aida-sensei was secretly an FBI agent.

“I hate it too, man, but let’s go,” Taiga ushered, and the two made their way out from the fast food joint and to the train station.

—

The train station was relatively unpopulated. Well, as unpopulated as you can get in Tokyo. At least Kuroko didn’t have to worry about 30 people knocking into him with their big brief cases every 2 seconds. Curse his low presence.

Kuroko eyed his taller friend that stood next to him. Kagami was glaring at the clock as if it’d make time go faster. 

The blue haired man turned his gaze back to the train track and mentioned, “Kagami-kun, if you keep staring at that clock like you want to kill it, time will go even slower and Aida-sensei will murder us for being late.”

Good thing his friend was an idiot, as the redhead looked away annoyedly and instead read all the train arrival times for the next 2 minutes.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was going over everything he knew about biology in his head. His teacher would probably spring a pop quiz on the class. God, did he hate pop quizzes.

The train at last arrived and the doors in front of them opened, people filing out.

“Kaga-“

Tetsuya froze. His eyes widened, and he didn’t even bother closing his mouth from his half finished word.

Familiar ruby locks (and a ‘don’t approach me or I’ll stab you 36 times in 36 different ways’ aura that he got from the television) came into sight.

Akashi Seijuurou.

What. What? What! What, what what?!

“Kuroko, you okay, man?” Kagami looked down at his shell shocked friend who was showing a frightening amount of emotion for a non-feeling kind of dude.

However, Kuroko was most definitely not listening. The redhead coming off the train, head buried in his phone was getting closer and oh, very big dear, big big enormous dear, because this man was definitely tingling Tetsuya’s ‘I know this dude’ sense.

As if on cue, Akashi looked up to where he felt a pinprick gaze. His eyes, too, widened in recognition and shock.

“Tet..suya?”


	2. Chapter 2

_“Tetsuya! You’re here again!”_  
  
_Kuroko swiftly turned to the sound of a familiar voice, and a wide smile spread across his face. “Akashi-kun.”_  
  
_The ruby haired boy looked serene in the natural glow of the afternoon sun. Tulips and and roses added to the ever-so red light emitting from the boy._  
  
_“I was looking for you. Mother let me come to the gardens. She said it’d do me good rather than staying cooped up in the hospital room with her,” Akashi explained as he strode over to Kuroko._  
  
_Tetsuya turned back and kneeled down in front of the forget-me-nots with a hum in response. A small butterfly landed on one of the sapphire flowers and Kuroko watched in contained wonder._  
  
_“Akashi-kun, will you still visit after you have to go back to school?” the blue haired boy asked, tenderly lifting a finger out and watching as the butterfly fluttered onto it._  
  
_“Of course! Mother won’t be leaving for a while, and I want to talk to you more,” Akashi smiled. Kuroko felt warm at that, and the small insect on his finger flew off towards the horizon._  
  
_The soft glow of the sun faded into hues of rose pinks and lilacs and baby blues and the two boys conversed quietly til a nurse came round, calling for Kuroko._  
  
_Tetsuya let out a sigh, realising that the doctors finally noticed he wasn’t in his room and motioned to stand._  
  
_“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Kuroko questioned before walking towards the voice of the desperate nurse._  
  
_“Tomorrow,” Akashi replied with a gentle smile and watched as the boy trod away._  
  
\- - -  
  
“Tet..suya?”  
  
“Sorry, you’ve got the wrong person,” Kuroko replied, talking so fast he wasn’t even sure if Akashi understood, and he wasn’t going to wait and find out. “Come on, Kagami-kun. That carriage looks more empty.”  
  
Tetsuya grabbed onto a confused, spluttering Kagami’s sleeve and dragged him (at least tried to) away to the the next train carriage without looking back. He hadn’t avoided his childhood friend for this long for it all to be ruined now.  
  
“Tet- Wait! Tetsuya!” Akashi immediately thrusted an arm forward and gripped Kuroko’s wrist, yanking the shorter boy towards him and causing Kagami to almost fall over. Tetsuya clicked his tongue when he tried to pull away and failed and instead faced the shorter redhead.  
  
“You have the wrong person. I’m not Tetsuya,” Kuroko calmly said, averting his eyes from the redhead.  
  
“Yes, you are. Kuroko Tetsuya. The boy from the hospital. How come you left? I don’t-“  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you’re making my friend here uncomfortable. Mind fucking off?” Kagami growled, glaring daggers at the shorter man.  
  
“Excuse me? I don’t appreciate-“  
  
“Sorry for the disturbance. Let’s go, Kagami-kun.” Tetsuya slipped out of Akashi’s grasp and walked away, not turning back. He couldn’t deal with this. He had to get away.  
  
“Tetsuya, please.”  
  
Kuroko paused for a second at hearing the pain and desperation in Seijuurou’s voice. Had he caused this?  
  
“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun,” is all Kuroko said and got off the platform.  
  
—  
  
“You really okay with leaving him like that?” Taiga asked concernedly. He’d never seen Kuroko so fidgety and agitated before. Hell, he’d never seen Kuroko like this before.  
  
“It’s better this way. He doesn’t need me back in his life anyway. He’s rich. And famous. Must be nice.” Talking fast? And a lot? Where’s Kuroko Tetsuya and what have you done with him, God? I’ll sell Aomine’s dirty soul to the devil to bring him back.  
  
“Uh-huh. What exactly is the deal between you two again? You never really explained it.”  
  
“That’s because I didn’t remember much of it, Bakagami-kun,” Tetsuya stated matter-of-factly, gazing out of the window with such a despairing yet angry look one would think Kagami stepped on Nigou’s tail.  
  
“I do remember bits a pieces. His mother. A garden. A butterfly..” he trailed off.  
  
Kagami could only look and listen in confusion. A garden? A butterfly?? What???  
  
“Kagami-kun, if you push your brain too hard you’ll become more of an idiot than Aomine-kun. Although, I suppose that’s not too hard for you,” Kuroko said after seeing Kagami’s confused and strained face, mumbling the last part slightly. He leaned against the wall of the train, staring out the window across the carriage.  
  
“Hey, I heard that- Wait, what are you gonna do if you see this Akashi guy again?” Kagami quickly changed the subject back to the fellow redhead from earlier. Taiga was kind of peeved with the guy, to be honest, and he wanted to keep Kuroko safe from creeps. But still, this guy was from before Kuroko came to America. And they were friends? Probably.  
  
“Ignore him until he goes away,” Tetsuya replied with no hesitation.  
  
“Coldblooded. You going to be okay for school? You look stressed,” the taller man commented. He didn’t want Kuroko to be moody for the whole of class. Moody Kuroko = terrified everyone. Last time Kuroko was mad in a class, everyone was scared and confused because there was a murderous aura coming from nowhere.  
  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll just get a coffee when we arrive, or something,” Tetsuya replied offhandedly, tapping his fingers on his knee.  
  
“Sure, okay. Thanks for worrying, Kagami-kun,” Kagami mocked in Kuroko’s monotone voice.  
  
“Wow, you’re like, so funny. I’m laughing so much,” Kuroko shot back. Strangers probably couldn’t tell if he was really being sarcastic. The life of having a deadpan voice, supposedly.  
  
“Oi-“  
  
The voice of the train driver overrode Kagami’s complaint and Kuroko readied himself to get off the train.  
  
“If you don’t hurry, Kagami-kun, you’ll miss the stop,” Tetsuya told his taller friend who was still sat, mumbling to the air.  
  
“Yes, mother.”  
  
_“Yes, mother. I will. When you come home, I can show you a song I learnt on piano!”_  
  
“Kuroko? You alright?” Kagami asked, now standing next to his friend by the train door.  
  
“Yes. Sorry, I zoned out again,” Kuroko replied quietly. _Past Tetsuya, why were you snooping on Akashi-kun? Weirdo_ , he thought in his mind as the he and his taller friend got off the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a lil shorter i apologise but the next ones like 2k words so let me live
> 
> akashi gets kinda ooc in this fic but what can u do yeet i guess
> 
> also i dont actually know any flower language i was just throwing in flowers at the garden scene like YEAAAAH ROSES ARE FUCKIGN RED


	3. Chapter 3

“So, tell me what’s wrong with him again?” the stupefied voice of Mayuzumi spoke, which was kind of odd to view because his face looked completely disinterested.

The black haired man next to him, Nijimura, replied; “Uhh, something about a childhood friend?”

The two were sat in one of the staff rooms in Akashi Corp., drinking coffee and conversing over their estranged boss after having seen him in his office drowning in caffeine and probably internally screaming. He looked tired and frustrated, so when Mayuzumi took one step inside his boss’s office, he turned around and walked straight back out at seeing the papers everywhere. Thrown in anger, maybe. Mayuzumi didn’t want to question it lest he be the one thrown in anger (which sounded amusing to Nijimura who said he’d pay to see that).

“Yeah but, Akashi? With friends??” Chihiro hissed incredulously. He wished the beverage in his hands was alcohol.

“Midorima is Akashi’s friend? I think. You’re just being rude,” Nijimura commented, but even he wasn’t really sure if the tall green haired doctor was actually a friend of his boss or just a regular shogi competitor.

“Debatable,” the grey haired man replied and practically inhaled is coffee. Why did his bitchy boss have to throw his bitchy mood on everyone? What a bitch.

Shuuzou didn’t respond and only stared at the wall, slouching back into the comfy blue seat. He didn’t have the energy to question his boss and quasi-friend. After knowing Akashi since high school many thought and assumed he could rein in the frustrated CEO, but even he didn’t know much about the man. Well, how to handle him anyways.

Akashi had mentioned once before about a friend he met in a hospital. When Nijimura questioned him after that, the redhead had only sadly smiled and said he had been much kinder back then. The usual burning gold of Akashi’s left eye almost seemed ruby that night. Nijimura didn’t ask anymore after that.

“Nijimura-san?” a voice broke him off from his thoughts. He peered to a pink haired woman standing by the door.

“Ah, Momoi. Did you see it too?” Shuuzou asked the woman, Momoi Satsuki.

Momoi was quite important to Akashi Corp. She handled everything online and always picked out the best things to invest that will get profit. Not once had she failed, and a lot of the corporation’s successes were thanks to her.

“Yeah.. Is Akashi-kun okay? I went in there just now and he was just staring out of the window. Did something happen? Did Mayu-kun piss him off?” Momoi questioned, walking inside the room. She grabbed a cup on top of the water fountain next to Nijimura and started pouring some in.

“Wow, thanks,” Mayuzumi replied. “Not everything is my fault you know.” That earned a stare from Satsuki and Shuuzou. “What?”

“Anyways,” Nijimura began and turned back to Momoi, “I think it’s do with the fact he met a childhood friend today.”

Momoi’s eyes widened at that. “Childhood friend?? Akashi-kun had friends???”

“See, it’s not just me!” Mayuzumi almost shouted in deadpan. The other two ignored him.

“Yes. Something about a hospital and stuff.”

Something seemed to click in Momoi’s head and her face became that of understanding. Shuuzou was quick to question her what was up.

“Akashi-kun’s mother died when he was young. She was in hospital for many months and Akashi-kun probably visited her often and met this mysterious person. But I don’t know what happened between them... that’s annoying. I’ll have to do some snooping...”

“WHAT?” Mayuzumi this time actually shouted, but it was yet again ignored as the trio felt another presence in the room and promptly turned to it.

“A-Akashi-kun.. Hahaha... How nice of you to join us..?” Momoi smiled sheepishly, hands tightly clutching her cup.

Nijimura inhaled deeply and finished off his coffee for some mental strength and watched as Akashi glared at them from the doorway.

—

Seijuurou could only sigh and he rubbed his temples with his fingers again, eyes shut. The three subordinates in front of him were having a range of different reactions.

Momoi looked like a child who had just been scolded, whereas Mayuzumi was the polar opposite and looked completely unconcerned. Nijimura just pushed everything under the rug and looked to have a cool attitude, but internally he was most definitely questioning his life choices.

“Tell me again why you were speaking about me?” Akashi grumbled. This was giving him a headache.

“Well, you see, Mayu-kun and Nijimura-san were in the staffroom saying how you’ve acted differently today and I accidentally said some things I was meant to keep to myself,” Momoi explained wit a forced cheer.

“Which led you to talk about my mother?”

“Uhh.. Well...” Momoi seemed to be having an internal debate with herself and Nijimura spoke up after his long silence.

“We were all just concerned as to why you seemed irritated.”

Mayuzumi cleared his throat awkwardly and held his hands behind his back. Who was Nijimura to assume he was concerned about his awful boss? Unbelievable.

“I just said that run into an old friend, which is when Momoi appeared,” the black haired man admitted.

Akashi couldn’t deal with this. Today was just not his today. “It was no one. He said he wasn’t who I thought he was. I’m not going to bother him again.”

Satsuki broke from her debate and was entirely unconvinced by her employer. “But, you are?”

Seijuurou wanted to cry. “No, I’m not. The past is the past.”

“Noodles are noodles but they’re still important—and delicious. So, what are you gonna do?” Nijimura pushed.

_What do noodles have to do with anything we’re talking about? God, save me_ , Akashi thought and opened his eyes to face the trio in front of him with an air of seriousness.

“He won’t listen to me. There’s no point. However.. I get everything I want. I’m absolute, after all-“ A snort came from the left. Akashi glared at Mayuzumi who was barely containing his laughter, but quietened at the murderous gaze.

“Satsuki, I gather I can trust you to find him?” Seijuurou addressed the pink haired woman, eyes turning to her.

Momoi smiled gleefully, happy to use her skills. “All I need is a name.”

Akashi switched his gaze to Nijimura who had stood in a comfortable silence after he had spoke. “Shuuzou, I trust you can help Satsuki?”

“Yes. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get too carried away. She’ll end up finding his favourite colour and what he ate for dinner last Friday if I don’t rein her in.” Momoi only grinned abashedly and looked at Mayuzumi.

“Mayu-kun can get snacks and coffee for us,” she suggested.

“What-“

“Good idea, Satsuki,” Akashi replied seriously, which only earned Chihiro protesting. He went largely ignored.

“Now... find me Kuroko Tetsuya!”

—

A jarring sneezed erupted from the shorter man beside Taiga.

“Kuroko, you alright?” he asked worriedly.

Tetsuya ruffled his nose with a finger and sniffed. “Perfectly fine. Please continue writing.”

Kagami was entirely doubtful, but didn’t question further and turned back to his paper.

After all the strange happenings of today, Kuroko seemed somehow... different. Shaken up, perhaps. It was weird to see someone who usually have no emotion suddenly show a lot. Akashi must’ve had a big impact on Tetsuya for him to act this way. Kagami only hoped it’d end soon because an emotional Kuroko isn’t a fun time. Last time Kuroko was this emotional was when Aomine had forced them to watch some horror movie that was actually just 5 jump-scares and angst.

Tetsuya had once been a still lake, and Hurricane Akashi fucked it up.

A door opening made the students in the room look up to see a fellow teacher standing there. “Is Kuroko in?”

The blue haired man raised his hand and the teacher, after a few seconds, spotted him and proceeded to tell him that he and Kagami have been excused from their classes for the rest of the day.

The two were mildly confused but grateful to say the least. They packed their things and slipped out of the room, making their way to the student reception and quietly conversing about what might have happened for them to have the rest of the day off.

As they opened the door, familiar light rose hair came into view. That and a force that almost knocked Tetsuya to the ground.

“Teeeetsuu-kuuuuuun!” a screeching voice beamed and a flurry of pink hair temporarily blinded the blue haired man.

“Momoi-san,” Kuroko greeted, lightly patting the head of the woman who was clinging to his waist.

“Momoi? How come you’re here?” Kagami asked. He would’ve felt awkward with his female friend squeezing the life out of his best friend but he’d grown used to it over the past few weeks. Dim annoyance had replaced the embarrassed feeling.

Satsuki finally removed herself from Kuroko—who proceeded to sort out his disheveled clothes—and shifted her attention to Kagami with a wink. “Getting you two out of here of course! I haven’t seen you in ages and I want us to all go out to eat!”

“How did you even get us out of classes?” dubiously inquired Taiga as he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Momoi only playfully smiled and skipped to the exit. The two males could only follow obediently.

—

_“Wait, Tetsu-kun?!” Satsuki exclaimed in shock, eyes now wide._

_Nijimura and Mayuzumi, caught off guard, turned to their female colleague._

_“You know Tetsuya?” Akashi inquired as his eyebrows raised a millimetre and he threaded his fingers together._

_“I’ve known Tetsu-kun for years. Well, I didn’t officially meet him til some months ago as he was in America, but he recently came back because the radiation therapy and surgeries turned out successful.”_

_That made Akashi stupefied. He shot up from his chair and papers flew everywhere, causing Mayuzumi and Nijimura to shuffle back a little. “What?”_

_“Didn’t you know? Tetsu-kun had cancer.”_

—

For the second time in his life, Akashi felt lost. As a child, he had never known why Kuroko was in that hospital. He had assumed he was there as a visitor, or maybe he had a parent who worked there, or maybe he had a non-life-threatening illness.

Tetsuya had cancer?

It all made sense.

Why sometimes the doctors wouldn’t let him visit his blue haired friend. Why he seemed weak. Why he had left that hospital. America had one of the better success rates of cancer curing. It all made so much more sense.

Yet Akashi still couldn’t help but feel lost.

Why had Tetsuya not spoke to him when he was in America? Reached out to him when he came back to Japan? Left without a word? Not told him about it?

Akashi sighed deeply and rested his forehead on his threaded hands.

“You alright? That was a hell of a sigh.”

“I’m fine, Shuuzou,” Akashi replied half-heartedly, not bothering to look up at his black haired subordinate. “Did you finish that report?”

“I finished it 2 hours ago, but don’t change the subject. You don’t sound fine,” Nijimura commented, taking in the tousled appearance of the man sitting at the desk in front of him and eyes narrowed slightly.

“Have the report on my desk tomorrow morning. I’ll sort everything out then,” Akashi responded, completely ignoring Nijimura’s concern and still not moving his head from its rest.

“You may be my boss, but I’m still older than you. Take a senpai’s word of advice and eat something. Take a nap,” said Shuuzou.

Everyone who worked under Akashi was terrified of telling him to do things, but after knowing him for many years Nijimura had no such fear. Only when Akashi was in a bad mood did he ever fear for his life more so than his job.

“...I’ll do it later. Thank you, Shuuzou,” Akashi mumbled, shuffling his hands slightly as they started growing numb from being in the same position.

“Call me if you need anything.”

The raven haired man left and softly shut the door. He paused just outside, as if to listen, then carried on his way with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok listen dont question how momoi works at a business corp as intel and shit AND go to uni. shes momoi she does what she wants she is an independent and hardworking woman ok
> 
> also i keep bullshitting everything im writing so nothing really makes sense but im trying my hardest let me live


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko and Kagami trailed behind their rosy haired friend, many questions in their minds but no answers. Momoi had said nothing else, only dragged them out of the college and skipped them down the streets.   
  
“Ah! We’re here!”   
  
The two men looked towards where Momoi was standing, having to quickly stop before they knocked into her.   
  
“A coffee shop?” Kuroko questioned as he perceived the large semi-detached building.    
  
Flowers littered the garden beds and through the stained windows he could see many people at rich-looking tables. A decorative sign just outside the door read ‘Open’ however what caught Tetsuya’s eye was the ‘50% off sweet drinks’.   
  
“I just thought it’d be a nice change seeing as you two don’t eat anywhere except Maji’s and I can’t have my two best friends eating so much unhealthy food,” Momoi explained with an overwhelming cheer, sparkles and daisies practically flying off her beaming face. Shuffling away, Kagami stood the other side of Kuroko to get away from her way-too-bright, probably-scheming-something self.   
  
The arguments of coffee being just as unhealthy as fast food came unsaid and Tetsuya motioned for the woman to lead the way who did so merrily.   
  
Satsuki opened the cafe door, a bell ringing alerting the place of new customers, and guided her friends to a secluded, mediocre table in the corner.

 

After a few moments, a waitress waded over and asked what drinks and food they’d like. Kagami, of course, asked for 5 cinnamon buns, to which Momoi only replied that he can get what he likes as long as he pays. The redhead seemed slightly deterred at that, but still ordered another 3 bagels. Kuroko could only keep his disappointment inside himself and politely requested a vanilla milkshake (which induced the waitress to shriek and apologise), and Momoi ordered a cup of tea with extra sugar.  _ So much for being healthy _ , Kagami and Kuroko simultaneously thought.

 

“Momoi-san?” Tetsuya prompted, peering to the pink haired woman with his hands cupped together on his lap.

 

“Mm?”

 

“This isn’t just a friendly meet up, is it?” he stated, looking towards the counter where a waitress began to walk to their table from.

 

“Ah.. Tetsu-kun is really perceptive, isn’t he?” Momoi sweatdropped.

 

The waitress placed a circular tray down and informed Kagami his food would be 5 minutes more.Taiga appeared slightly disheartened at that knowledge and rested his head on his propped-up palm, a foot tapping impatiently. He went largely ignored.

 

“Well, some things happened, and it turns out two of my friends know each other. And I didn’t even know that! I know everything, everything but that, of course. And, well- So, I just.. Um..” Words tumbled from Momoi’s mouth as she rambled, trying to find a way to phrase what she wanted to say without making Tetsuya leave the cafe and probably ignore her for 3 years and 5 days.

 

“A.. Akashi-kun wants-”

 

“Well, this has been fun. It was nice seeing you, Momoi-san. I’ll be at the dorm, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko made to stand, forgetting his milkshake, without seeing Satsuki’s distressed face.

 

“Tetsu-kun! Please just listen to me,” Momoi begged, sad eyes watching a hesitating Kuroko.

 

Kuroko didn’t want to listen. He just wants life to be the same again. How could he ever face Akashi properly? What he did was unforgivable and mean and so heartless. He had left without a word or trace of being found, left his ruby haired friend to suffer alone with the fate of his dying mother. He didn’t want to listen.

 

“Akashi-kun just wants to see you again, at least once more. I- I told him about  _ that _ ,” the wistful voice of Momoi spoke, looking down at her tea swirling in the ceramic cup with downcast eyes. She just wanted her blue haired friend and boss to be happy and seeing Kuroko be so conflicted and Akashi so..  _ different  _ made her troubled.

 

“I can’t confront Akashi-kun— Akashi- _ san _ , Momoi-san. I’m sorry. I just- I can’t. Gods, I hurt him. I just left and I just-”

 

Kuroko was frigid, mind racing and suddenly the cafe felt so much more cramped and rowdy and his breath came harsher and heavier yet he still couldn’t catch any air. His mouth felt so barren and dry and a thousand and one thoughts of a thousand and one ways Akashi could meet him and a thousand and one words that could be uttered in those encounters overrode his own sense of thought.

 

As Tetsuya became unresponsive, Kagami and Momoi panicked. The pink haired woman shot up from her seat and scrambled past the maze of table and chairs. Her soft yet vice-like grip on Kuroko’s shoulders hindered the shaking of her panicking friend slightly as she whispered words of comfort.

 

Kagami asked someone at the counter for a glass of water, as he felt that was the most he could do at that moment. He was never good at the emotional aspects of life so he left Momoi to the calming of Kuroko.

 

As their friend’s breathing began to calm, Momoi and Kagami sighed in relief. The redhead handed the water to Momoi. He couldn’t trust Kuroko’s shaky hands to not drop the cup, but at least he seemed placid than he did before. Satsuki couldn’t help but feel ultimately guilty as she had known that it was a touchy subject, but she hadn’t expected her non-emotional friend to have a panic attack. A horrible feeling panged in her chest at knowing she was the cause.

 

The croaky voice of Tetsuya broke her from her thoughts. “Thank you, Mo-Momoi-san.”

 

“Have a drink, Tetsu-kun,” Momoi ordered him, holding the water to his face. Kuroko gripped the cup and tilted it, taking massive gulps in hopes it’d sate his parched mouth. Momoi’s hand stayed grasping to the side of the cup in the case of Kuroko dropping it.

 

After a few moments more, Tetsuya allowed the cup to slip into his friend’s hand and stumbled back down onto his chair. Kagami watched in concern and a small frown etched on his face as Kuroko’s usual deadpan demeanour slowly fell back into place to cover up what had just occurred.

 

“I apologise. I just got overwhelmed all of a sudden..” Kuroko spoke throatily, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper. A feeling of embarrassment and shame didn’t hesitate to well within him and he avoided the gazes of his two friends.

 

“It’s okay, Tetsu-kun. It was my fault, I’m so sorry!” Momoi cried (quietly, so as to not draw more attention as they already had done) and bowed her head slightly.

 

“Momoi-san, please, it’s fine. I just- had a bad feeling. Akashi-san must’ve been hurt because of me and if I face him he might— I might— Sorry,” Kuroko yet again apologised for his actions and grew quiet again.

 

“He just wants to talk once more. He said after that you can go back to your life as it was. He doesn’t hate you, if that’s what your scared of,” Momoi told him lightly after placing the cup down. She set her hand on Kuroko’s shoulder in comfort with a gentle smile on her lips.

 

“Just talk to him once, man. Then we can go back to eating at Maji’s every day,” Kagami beamed, smiling frivolously.

 

“I— Okay, I will. Just once,” the blue haired man accepted, looking up to Satsuki who grinned in response but with less cheer and more sincerity than she had all day.

 

“He gets off of his work shift at 6pm. You can talk to him then,” Momoi informed him and sat back down to her now-cold tea.

 

Kuroko didn’t respond. Staring at the card milkshake cup on the table, his mind drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. i cant fuckign write. please shoot me.
> 
> God Please Donate Ur Writing Powers To My Fingers And Brain I Beg U Im Sobbing


	5. Chapter 5

_ Kuroko quietly slipped by the doctors and nurses that strolled down the hospital corridors and made his way to the gardens. Akashi said he’d visit today, and last time he couldn’t see him because of checkups so it’d been a couple weeks since he’d seen the redhead. _

 

_ As he reached the open air at the top of the building, he was quick to navigate his way around the small patio pathways towards the usual patch of flowers saw the boy he’d been missing for days. _

 

_ The redhead was sat on a bench next to the flowers, facing away from Kuroko so all the cerulean eyed boy could see was the back of his head. _

 

_ He quietly shuffled along and as he opened his mouth to introduce his presence, a soft yet so  _ dead  _ voice made him pause. _

 

_ “She’s going to die, isn’t she? My mother.” _

 

_ Kuroko didn’t respond, but gently made his way around and sat down next to Akashi. He lifted an anxious hand and placed it on one of the other boy’s which lay on his lap. Comfort wasn’t really Kuroko’s thing. _

 

_ “I had guesses a while ago. The way the nurses act, and the way the doctors have a smile that doesn’t feel… real. And how Father made me study more and more to the point I’m lucky to come here once every few weeks,” Akashi continued. His voice was unwavering, as if he didn’t care, just stating facts. Scarlet eyes that usually reflected warmth only shone with some dying despair, and although his body was trembling in the cool breeze he made no move to warm himself up. “She will die soon, won’t she? You knew that already, I suppose.” _

 

_ Yet again, Tetsuya didn’t respond, and instead tightened his hold with now slightly shaking hands, eyes focused on the floor until a sniffle made them widen and head turn to the redhead. What he saw made his heart break into pieces like glass dropped on tile. _

 

_ Crystal tears flittered down from Akashi’s eyes but he seemed so unaware of them. “Mother’s going to die,” he spoke, voice strained as if constricted. _

 

_ Kuroko couldn’t hold himself back, and by the time he realised what he was doing his arms had turned Akashi to face him and snaked around his shivering torso. He soothingly rubbed circles and traced shapes on the upper dip in Akashi’s back whilst his free hand crept up to his head, caressing his fiery locks affectionately. The close proximity made his cheeks rosy, though not as so as the tulips that fluttered in the breeze. As the sniffles turned into quiet cries, he quickly hurried the thoughts of how soft Akashi’s hair is away and hugged the boy tighter. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. You can let it all out, don’t hold it in.”  _ This isn’t what you deserve.

 

_ As the soft hazy glow of the sun died, Akashi sobbed into Kuroko’s arms till he crashed out. _

 

_ When he awoke again later on the bench, his blue haired friend was gone. _

 

—

 

“Kuroko, man, it won’t be  _ that  _ bad,” Kagami tried to console his friend.

 

Tetsuya, like always, did not listen and kept on pacing in front of the sofa. This irked Kagami more so because he couldn’t see the television rather than the fact the man in front of him was being unnecessarily panicky.

 

“It will, Kagami-kun. Take your optimism to someone who might appreciate it right now,” Kuroko shot back with a small scowl on his appearance.

 

What if Akashi actually  _ did  _ hate him and Momoi was just saying that to make him feel better? Kuroko didn’t want forgiveness, he couldn’t forgive his own self after all, but he didn’t want to come out of this predicament knowing there was resentment between them. But maybe it’d make it easier to stay away if there was?

 

At every question his brain threw at him, he wished more and more he could bang his head into a wall and hopefully kill him instantaneously.

 

His eyes flickered to the slowly ticking clock and he could feel his head pound at every miniscule movement of the hand. Time felt so sluggish when people were in a rush.

 

With a mild internal confliction, Tetsuya decided to fuck it (in the words of Aomine) and leave. If he was early, so be it. It’d give him time to lower his nerves.

 

With a short farewell to Kagami (who only responded with “Break a leg” and Kuroko wished he really would so not to meet with Akashi) he left to meet his premature demise at the hands—well, words—of Akashi Seijuurou.

 

—

 

Gentle birds chirping goodnight in the trees and the soft wind that lapped at his ears and hair brought a tender feeling inside Seijuurou who sat serenely at a park bench.

 

The sentimental atmosphere and hazy glow of the ponderous sun made him think of his past. Of his late mother who had hair like a freshly plucked rose. Of the weak, trembling fingers his mother reached out to him with. Of the steady breeze ruffling the hospital sheets from an ajar window and the knowing, sympathetic eyes of a peeking Tetsuya.

 

Oh, how he had missed those baby blues. Only now did it all make sense.

 

“Akashi—..san?” a tentative voice made his thoughts part and he swiveled his head to the left.

 

There, in all his glory, stood Kuroko Tetsuya. A halo of glowing teal adorned his head and a brief flare of sadness sparked in his cerulean eyes.

 

To say Seijuurou was sorrowful was an understatement.

 

“Only Akashi-san now?” he joked, but a jovial tone was absent and replaced with forlorn.

 

“I feel as though it’d be rude to call you something so familiar. I am not so sure I can say I know you anymore,” Tetsuya replied, eyes down, gazing at the dust and dirt that wafted over the concrete path.

 

“Then, I am to call you Kuroko?”

 

From the bench, Akashi could see the blue haired man's eyes soften with anguish. “If that’s what Akashi-san wishes.”

 

Seijuurou’s focus redirected to the concrete in front of him. He leant forward, an elbow on each leg, and rested his chin on laced fingers. “What if I wish for something else?”

 

If Tetsuya responded, the redhead did not hear it.

 

“I— I must apologise. I realise I hurt you much by leaving without a word. I didn’t even reach out to you. I didn’t tell you anything—“

 

Kuroko doesn’t know when Akashi had stood, but he suddenly felt a warm hand cup his right cheek. His wide eyes shot up to the tender gaze of red.

 

Such a beautiful, beautiful,  _ beautiful _ red. Scarlet and rose dance in harmony within those warm orbs. Tetsuya feels almost like crying. He doesn’t realise that he feels so because of the tears that trail down onto Akashi’s hand.

 

“I’m so—, so sorry,” he sobs, lifting his hands to his face and burying in them.

 

He had caused Akashi so much pain. He left Akashi alone to suffer with the death of a mother and loss of a friend. But, did he have the right to call himself the redhead’s friend after what he had done? What he kept doing?

 

The forgiving arms that wrapped Kuroko in a tight embrace made him bawl all the more.

 

“Let it all out, Tetsuya.”

 

-

 

After several minutes, gentle back rubs and kind words, Kuroko’s sobs turned to quiet cries which turned to soft sniffles. The two sat down on the bench Akashi previously rested at, sitting close, angled slightly towards each other with hands in laps.

 

A few moments more led to Akashi starting a proper conversation.

 

“Have you been faring well back here in Japan?”

 

Tetsuya nodded and after a small cough to clear his throat he replied, “I attend a nearby college with a friend. I planned to go to a university once I had the money as I wish to become a nursery teacher.”

 

With a soft hum in response, Akashi took the pale hand of Kuroko, tracing his knuckles and fingers with his own.

 

“I do not hate you, Tetsuya,” he began, “and nor do I wish you out of my life. You may have not known it, but you were a help to me back then. I knew that my mother might not make it. You were my crutch, a rooted blossom I could seek for appreciation and kindness.

 

“However, I do not wish to impose on you and the life you have made for yourself. I too have… changed. You may be talking to me right now, but you aren’t talking to the.. other  _ me _ . Just seeing you, though, has brought me back to the caring person I once was, once wished to stay as.

 

“If you wish to never see me again, I will do so without hesitation. But never will I forget your delightful smile and your gorgeous eyes. If you wish for me to stay, I will do so with stride. But never will I intrude on you more than I wish. You are important to me, Tetsuya. You may have helped cause this change within me, and you may have kept secrets, but I believe that you can also help fix it if you so desire.”

 

Kuroko was silent for a few moments, taking everything Akashi had said in. “I know I told you nothing and never reached out to you when I left. I felt as though if I told you about… _that_ , you’d hate me and pity me. And if I went to you after abandoning you for all these years you’d throw me away. I thought it’d be better for us to just continue our separate lives. It’d be less cruel.”

 

“Less cruel? And leaving me for 15 years isn’t?” Akashi didn’t mean for it to come out so harshly and one look at Kuroko’s face and shivery, dainty hands made him recoil into himself and turn his head away.

 

“I didn’t mean for this. I’m sorry. I really did hurt you didn’t I?”

 

As the blue haired man made to stand, Akashi began to panic slightly and swivel his head back to him. He didn’t want Kuroko to leave again.

 

He stretched out a hand and softly grabbed the corner of Kuroko’s jacket. “Tetsuya..”

 

“It’d be better for us still to stay apart, wouldn’t it? I’ll tell Momoi-san not to bother you about me. I’m sorry, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko made to leave and felt the soft grasp of Akashi tighten on his jacket causing him to stop.

 

“Tetsuya— wait. If that is how you really feel, I’ll let you go right now. Tell me that again and look me in the eyes, and I’ll let you walk away from this and never worry about seeing me again.”

 

“No,” Tetsuya replied immediately. If he looked in those scarlet eyes he would not be able to say anything.

 

“Do it, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied with a cold tone.

 

_ Wait, that wasn’t Akashi-k—san, _ Kuroko panicked in his mind.

 

He spun around, Akashi’s hand briefly letting go then clinging on again so as not to get pulled across, and saw the frigid, indifference heterochromatic eyes of the redhead. A sadness welled within him. He had caused this. If he had been there for Akashi then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

 

Clenching eyes shut temporarily to get rid of this thoughts, he looked directly into Akashi’s scarlet and  _ gold _ eyes. At least it’d make it easier to cut it off, or would it?

 

“I— It’d be- I- You—” As the intense, frosty gaze of the redhead bore into him, his mind, his  _ soul _ he felt the words he wanted to say jumble and his mouth felt irrevocably dry as if the cold polar winds had blown their course inside it. The irresistible urge to look away finally made him avert his eyes to the concrete beside Akashi.

 

In the corner of his vision, he noticed Akashi’s passionless features morph into a tiny yet ever so genuine smile and his eyes softened back into rubies.

 

“Akashi-san is very unfair,” Kuroko accused with a light voice.

 

“Indeed,” Seijuurou agreed, fixating on the other man’s averted cerulean eyes that rippled with emotion like summer waves on a calm beach.

 

“I have to go now. I have a, uh, physics quiz. Tomorrow. Momoi-san works for you, yes? I’ll tell her that she doesn’t have to worry. I’ll also tell her to tell you when I’m free, I suppose. That’s all. Goodbye, um, Akashi-sa— Akashi-kun.” 

 

Tetsuya quickly took off and the redhead willingly released his jacket. He responded by watching his retreating back with the most real smile he had wore on his face in many, many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u haven't noticed i can't prolong a story AT ALL so if anyone has tips on slow burn pls comment cause otherwise this fic will end at like chapter 9
> 
> ALSO SOrRY FOR NOT UPDATING GOSH CHECK ME OUT WITH MY SUDDEN INACTIVENESS I TOLD YALL UPDATES WOULD BE INCONSISTENT AND NOW IM BEHIND ON WRITING CAUSE I HAVENT FINISHED CHAPTER 7 AND EVERYTHINGS A MESS IM GONNA END MYSElF


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, now what’s wrong with our goddamn boss?” Mayuzumi questioned. He and Nijimura were stood down the corridor of Akashi’s office and the flowery, sparkly aura flowing out the cracks of the doorway. _Gross_.

 

“Uhh.. something about his childhood friend? They’re like… friends now. Ask Momoi,” Nijimura replied, quick to start moving away because it was honestly disturbing to see Akashi so… happy? That thought almost made Nijimura wheeze. _Akashi? Happy??_

 

Mayuzumi followed the raven haired man so as not to be contaminated by the weird illness his boss had and didn’t reply, his eyes only narrowing as he made a mental note to stay away from Akashi til something fucks up and he’s normal again.

 

The woman mentioned mere moments before whizzed around the corner, almost bumping into the two men, head in the clouds and a smile on her face to wide that Chihiro was almost scared it’d split her face and he’d have to see the real life creation of that horrifying video of a girl laughing that he kept seeing in his Instagram explore page.

 

“Ah! Sorry, you two!” she was quick to apologise and held on tight to the two coffees in each hands, drawing her arms and chest back before she could knock Nijimura and spill the coffee of Mayuzumi.

 

“Uh, it’s alright..? Why are you so happy? Got a boyfriend?” Shuuzou questioned his overly-cheerful coworker, rearranging the files in his hand slightly.

 

“No, silly! Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun made up! Ah, when Tetsu-kun called me saying for me to tell Akashi-kun when he’s free… I was so happy… Ah, young love… Oh! I need to get the coffee to Akashi-kun before it cools. Sorry for bothering! Bye!” As quick as she came, she was gone and hurried off down the corridor of sparkles and rainbows.

 

“Okay..?” Nijimura stared after her quizzically.

 

Mayuzumi looked disinterested, but then something clicked in his mind and his face immediately became overcome with a look of shock and disgust. “Young love??”

 

_What kind of bullshit is happening for my boss who made a covenant with Satan to LOVE someone?!_

 

—

 

Kuroko absentmindedly gazed at his test paper. Sounds of scribbles and sniffs reverberated around the room and he could see his redheaded friend writing furiously in the chair in front of him as if Kagami had been waiting for this moment his entire life.

 

Yet the bluehead couldn’t get his mind off of Akashi.

 

Technically, they weren’t friends yet. It’d be too soon for that. And he still felt awkward at the prospect of talking Akashi.

 

And there was the whole deal with the ‘other’ Akashi. Just who was this other Akashi? What was his purpose? To make sure Akashi wouldn’t feel hurt? Do all the things he couldn’t?? Kuroko had no clue.

 

He knew Akashi had built up a life for himself now, with a whole company at his feet and enough money to feed every starving child in Africa and have some left over for the homeless. Kuroko would be unsurprised if he had a girlfriend (the thought of which irked him for reasons he didn’t think too deeply about). So, why would Akashi want a poor college student who could get ill again back in his life?

 

And then there was the overwhelming guilt. Kuroko had left Akashi at such an important time, just mere weeks before his mother passed.

 

The only thing he did know is how beautifully Akashi aged over time and how much better he looks in person-

 

A loud slam echoed in the room and the sounds of pen on paper stopped and peered around the room to find out where the boom came from.

 

“Kuroko-kun? Are you alright?” the teacher asked questioningly, following the stare of Kagami as, honestly, even the teacher found it hard to see the blue haired man.

 

Tetsuya lifted his head, ignoring the faint ache on his forehead from slamming it into the desk. “Perfectly fine, sensei. Please excuse me.”

 

With a few more looks, everyone got back to work and Kuroko sighed softly and doodled Akashi’s name in sloppy cursive at the corner of his test paper.

 

(The second slam following that went ignored, except for Kagami who not-so-quietly whispered to Kuroko asking if he was okay. Kuroko didn’t answer.)

 

—

 

“Akashi-kun! How come you’re in the staffroom again? You never hang out with us here,” Momoi chatted as she watched Akashi stroll into the room and straight for the coffee machine.

 

“No reason particularly,” he commented and stared at the contraption in front of him as if he could forcibly make it go faster with just the power of his eyes. Mayuzumi was particularly amused with this and just slurped his own coffee to avoid outright laughing.

 

Momoi, of course, sat unconvinced and tapped a finger on her chin. “Hmm.. Are you perhaps wanting to know when Tetsu-kun is free again?”

 

The clang of metal dropping made Satsuki’s eyebrows raise and she stared at a sad looking teaspoon on the floor. She then redirected her gaze to her boss who was uncharacteristically hiding his face and fumbling with a coffee mug. “...Maybe.”

 

A knowing smile graced Momoi’s lips and she happily informed him, “He has a free weekend this week. Although, he did say Kagamin wanted to take him to a basketball game on Sunday…”

 

That made Seijuurou stop the motions if his fingers and instead he decided that the white shine on the coffee machine was much more interesting. “Who?”

 

“Kagami Taiga! He goes to the same college as Tetsu-kun. They met in America years back when Tetsu-kun moved for surgeries. I wouldn’t have met him if it wasn’t for Kagamin.” Momoi let a small smile pinch at the corners of her lips as she reminisced over her times texting and facetiming her two friends whilst they were in America.

 

“I.. see,” Akashi said slowly, and went quiet after that. Mayuzumi stared at his employer with an eyebrow raised because either the devil possessed him already or Akashi Seijuurou was actually feeling an emotion that isn’t fear-inducing or sadistic. In fact, he looked as if someone had just given him the sad news his childhood cat just died.

 

Momoi seemed to pick up on Akashi’s sudden bad mood and laughed awkwardly. “I’m sure Tetsu-kun wouldn’t say no to an invitation from you, Akashi-kun! Kagamin will understand if Tetsu-kun tells him.”

 

“Alright,” Akashi replied simply, and the conversation ended just like that. An awkward silence hung in the air after but Seijuurou was none the wiser to it and finished preparing the black coffee, silently beginning to slurp on it.

 

Even after Akashi left back to his office, the silence still stayed. Nijimura uncomfortably fumbled with his cup, turning it around. "That was, uh, interesting."

 

Mayuzumi snorted. "No shit, Sherlock," he scoffed, ignoring the look Momoi shot him that said _'n_ _o one even says that anymore, do you still live in 2013?'_

 

"Well, at least they'll go off and sort out whatever they've got going on right now. If Akashi shows more emotion I'm afraid I'll die or something like that," Nijimura commented, tossing his empty plastic cup into the bin.

 

"Why would you die from Akashi-kun being emotional? This is great! It's progress! If he's happy, think about all the work we won't have to do!" provided Momoi happily, a grin on her face. Because not working are the workplace made specifically for working is something they will definitely get paid for if their boss is in a good mood. Definitely.

 

"Woo! Fantastic! Our devil spawned boss will let us have breaks!" Mayuzumi cheered mockingly with a flat tone. His face betrayed no feeling and his pink haired colleague stuck her tongue out at him.

 

" _I_ will have breaks, at least, as  _I_ helped," Momoi replied, folding her arms and looking down at the seated Chihiro as if he were her ungrateful son.

 

"Whatever." Mayuzumi stood and trod to the blue door. "As I'm a diligent employee, I am going to go do my work. Have fun playing cupid."

 

Satsuki only pouted as Mayuzumi left and looked to the black haired man that was still sat, her imposing eyes forcing out any comments Nijimura held.

 

"Please stop staring at me like that. I'm not saying anything. In fact, I'm leaving. See you later. Bye. Adios," Shuuzou quickly said and hurried out the door.

 

A soft sigh escaped Momoi's lips and she dropped her arms, a small, mischievous smile appearing on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HahahaHAHAHHAHAHA im an awful person sorry for dying for like 495394857 days my writing got worse hope u enjoy this disappointing chapter see yall in like 5 months
> 
> as always everyones so ooc hahaha whats staying in character am i right or am i left


End file.
